Toxic
by TearsOfTheFade
Summary: An starters Dragon Age II fan fiction featuring a tragic romance between Anders and Fenris. Starting from Act II, Anders awakens special feelings inside Fenris, who strongly rejects, yet finds himself standing at the apostates door. But when elements of the past catch up with them, things go awry. All romance scenes can be omitted without change to the main plot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Dragon Age II fanfic (starting from Act II), it features the two characters Fenris and Anders and their rival-mance (^.-) /adventures through the Free Marches. If you're not a fan of sexy fun times, don't worry, even though the 'fic is rated MA, any "sexy times" can be omitted without any change to the main story/plot. Any fun times and spoilers will be notified before hand! All comments are appreciated! Criticism is welcome! :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Damn you, abomination! You know nothing!" Fenris yelled, his dark complexion reddening with rage as he stood from his seat to tower over Anders. "'_Free the mages_' you say! Bah, you say they only resort to blood magic when cornered! You have never been to Tevinter, mages will-"

"This is**_NOT_** Tevinter!" Anders interrupted with a shout, also standing up to be face to face with the warrior.

"When all mages are free then it will all be the same. It doesn't matter where!" The elf growled, obviously not in the mood for this continuous argument.

"Ugh, will the both of you give it a rest?" The man who was sitting next to Fenris slammed his Wicked Grace cards on to the table making his mug of whiskey wobble a bit as he rubbed his temples with his other hand trying to fight away the emerging headache that these two were causing. "Let's just finish our game."

Fenris scowled, defining the wrinkles that were already carved into his face, "I'm not in the mood anymore, Hawke." He threw his cards down on the wooden table, glared once more at the mage, then stormed out of the Hanged Man without letting anyone get a word in edgewise.

"I'm not really keen on continuing, either," the apostate said with a forlorn sigh then calmly followed the grumpy elf out of the tavern.

* * *

The dusk sky painted the sandy colored buildings of Lowtown with hues of oranges and pinks, making it look more desirable to Darktown than it already was. Anders let out another dreary sigh as he descended the steps left of the Hanged Man. Parchment littered the streets and the poor held out their cupped hands, begging for any type of coin anyone could spare, as the sounds of the Lowtown bazaar resounded through this portion of Kirkwall.

"It is not wise to be... infatuated with such a brutish character," a familiar voice echoed within his mind.

"It's not like I'm going to _do_ anything about it," The mage murmured out loud trying to cease Justice's inane prattling.

* * *

Lonely was the walk back to Darktown as Anders was left with naught but his thoughts, Justice kept silent, which was to the mage's pleasure. Yet, this made his mind feel disquiet, he almost wished for a fight to set him at ease.

He trudged down the steps and almost as if the Maker himself had heard Anders' silent wish, a group of muscular rouges emerged from the shadows brandishing blades as wide as the mage's head.

"Andraste's knickerweasels," he silently cursed in his own odd way as he pulled out his lyrium infused staff. He quickly dodged the first attack, jumping backwards, yet the sword sill came severely close to his neck. He clutched the staff in his hand and held it in front of him defensively then used the spirit spell of mind blast. His attackers staggered backwards at the pulse of magic energy just long enough to enact another spell to engulf the area in flames.

The thugs howled out in pain, their searing flesh bubbled under the heat of the fire. Anders watched the flames flicker around them and grinned with a face that says 'I love being a mage.' He was about to release another spell but suddenly he felt cold steel run across the back of his thigh, carving its mark into his flesh. The apostate grunted as he fell to the ground as blood quickly oozed out of the open wound and drenched the back of his trousers. The rogue hovered above the squirming man and kicked him over onto his back then pointed his blade the mage's neck, poised to strike.

He needed to use a spell, any spell, to get his attacker off him. He clenched his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate, yet not thinking clear enough for a spell to manifest.

Blood splattered all over his coat, face and hair, the warm liquid leaving a bright crimson trail on his light colored skin. 'No pain? I'm still alive? There is blood, is it not mine?' His mind spun as he slowly opened his trembling eyes, half expecting to see a blade plunged deep into his chest.

What his eyes beheld was not expected, the outlaw standing above him had a sharp end of a great-sword protruding from his chest, the look of horror sprawled across his face as the lights in his eyes began to dim. The wielder of the great-sword heaved the now dead rogue to the side of the mage and slid the blood painted sword out of the body.

"Ugh, I thought I was saving someone worthwhile," A deep voice sighed as he wiped off the blade with a cloth.

"Fenris?" the mage questioned, baffled that the one person who hated him had come to his rescue. He sat up, the surprised look contorting to a look of pain as the cut on the back of the thigh he had received earlier started to sting from not being tended to.

Fenris looked at the mage, his stern face never softened as he took Anders' arm and pulled him to his feet. "Don't be a weakling," He said coldly, to which the apostate merely shot a disdainful look.

Anders began to brush the dirt off of his coat, ignoring the pain as he stood on his own. "Um," The mage began awkwardly, "Thank you, Fenris."

Fenris slightly grunted in response, trying not to seem interested in what the magic user had to say. In reality, Fenris was very concerned for the apostate. The elf understood that Anders was a valuable companion and part of the party. From this conclusion, he kept up his brooding image, "Instead of thanking me, maybe you should learn to solve your problems on your own-" he stated before a loud interruption caused him to pause.

"Fenris!" A slurred voice called and a drunken Hawke stumbled from the shadows, "What have I told you about trying to kill Anders?" He waved a finger at the elf before poking him in the chest. "Anders is a good boy, not a darkspawn, he may look like one and probably tastes like one too, but we don't know that yet!"

"What are you doing and why are you like this?" Anders face twisted in amused confusion.

Hawke tripped over his words, attempting to explain that Isabela and Varric had challenged him to a drinking contest, which he obvious won. "I was just taking a stroll through beautiful Darktown," he stated, drunkenly hobbling over to a nearby wall and hugging it tightly, "Oh Darktown, with your dangerous streets and deathly pathways, if you can even call them that."

With the idea of Isabela and Varric being at the Hanged Man, Fenris escorted the drunken rogue back to Hightown while Anders hobbled his way back to his small clinic to tend to his wounds.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my first chapter, please comment or favorite to tell me how I've done! :P _

_Also, I wish to apologize for my friend's antics with Hawke, she figured it needed some comic relief. It was just too funny to delete. XD _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I was supposed to have this up a couple of weeks ago- my friend started to nag me about it. XD I was busy with school- finals and such. Then, winter break started, and frankly I was too lazy to type this up. ;P So, sorry about that. _

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Fenris sat in his rough bed, his head and back pressed up against the wall and his eyes closed tightly. He hated being in this mansion alone, everything held that man's scent and dark presence, it sickened Fenris. Dark memories clouded the stale air and flooded his mind, forcing him to relive the painful scenes of his life in Tevinter, the horrid existence of a slave.  
His markings emanated a dull pain, a sensation he had grown familiar with to the point where most times he could not feel it. Yet, as he sat alone, he could feel it resonating throughout his whole body. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to curse the man who had brought this upon him, spit in his face and crush his pathetic heart.  
A growl reverberated within his throat as he pictured Danarius' scoffing face, 'How dare he mock me!' He shoved his face in his hands and fought back the bitter tears that began to well up in his eyes. No matter how strong he thought he was or how brave he looked, there were always tears trying to push their way through yet the warrior would not allow it, he had never shed a single drop and he swore he would not begin now.  
He quickly snapped his face from his hands and sent a glowing fist slamming into the pillow that was resting beside him. Even if he wasn't here, Danarius still managed to torture him. "Come and find me, 'Master'," He spat the title out like venom, "So we can finally end this."  
A sharp knock sounded on the mansion door, pulling Fenris from his void of emotions.  
"Hey, Broody!" A cheerful voice called from the other side of the door.  
'Oh, it's just Hawke,' The elf thought with a slight sigh, not really in the mood for the always sanguine rogue, as he got up from his bed and began to walk down the stairs toward the front door.  
Hawke knocked again before pushing open the mansion door, just to be faced with a gloomy looking Fenris. "Hey, Fenris," He greeted again lightheartedly with a smile, "You up to going on a mission?"  
The warrior only grunted in reply as he heaved his great-sword up and strapped it on his back.  
"Great, let's go!" He smiled again as he gave an encouraging pat on the elf's shoulder then proceeded to exit the house with Fenris in tow.

* * *

Fenris glared at the mage as the party walked the trails along the Wounded Coast . Hawke, as usual, brought the stupid abomination with them. 'When will he learn that "Anders" is not someone- nay, something- he can trust? Eventually, that mage will turn on all of us,' He allowed dark thoughts to creep into his mind as he let out a somber sigh.  
"Oh, lighten up, Fenris. Don't be such a stick in the mud," The self proclaimed pirate captain giggled, which drew out another sigh from the elf.  
Even the abomination had given a slight chuckle as he looked back at Fenris, he noted.  
"What's so funny, Mage?" The elf growled, raging to pick a fight and let his anger out.  
Anders quickly turned back, his shoulders slumped, "N-nothing," He stuttered.  
"Hmpf," Fenris grunted in response accompained with rolling eyes then directed his attention to the scenery that he had perhaps seen a thousand times before.  
'Something is wrong here, the abomination hasn't tried to fight with me in a few days - wait, what am I thinking? It almost sounds as if I am worried- No. I'm not.' He shook his head furiously, trying to remove the thoughts from his mind.  
Silence fell upon the group once again and minutes passed before Hawke abruptly stopped in front of a large opening in the rock face.  
"This is the cave we're looking for, I believe," The rogue stated as he peered in the dark hole. He motioned for the party to follow as he began descending into the depths of the cavern.

* * *

The mage stepped lightly on the damp, yet solid stone ground, looking around the massive, water formed vault wherein the twinge of danger clung in the air like static, forcing the troop to take a wary stance. Anders noticed the ceiling that towered over, harboring a light source of glowing crystallized worms.  
'They're glowing as much as a certain broody elf I know,' he thought as he cupped his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle a chuckle. Peering out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fenris' glowering glare. He quickly averted his gaze and retreated into his mind, almost missing the dark whisperings from the shadows ahead.  
Hawke crouched down and pulled his body close to the wall, letting the darkness envelop him, then held out his hand to halt the party. He stalked further into the blackness, listening to the hushed voices while following the dim light of a built fire up ahead.  
Shadows formed by the humanoid creatures stretched across the cavern only to be distorted by the columns of weathered rock. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded through the ceiling and ground almost like the maw of a giant rock beast. A cadence beat resounded through the room as droplets fell to the already moist ground.  
Placing one quiet foot infront of the other, Hawke slowly inched closer, preparing for a preemptive strike. With sweaty palms, the rogue pulled out a hidden throwing blade he kept strapped to his belt then narrowed his eyes, picking out a suitable target the he could sink the hungry metal into.  
A firey bolt flew from the darkness, just as the rogue was poised to strike, plummeting into the wall infront of him.  
Hawke's throwing dagger dropped to the floor with a loud clang. "Shit!" He cursed as he jumped backwards and pulled his arms in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the bright sparks that engulfed the area.  
Another bright blast spiraled towards him from another location, also barely missing the man.  
"You're completely surrounded," A woman's voice chuckled as its owner stepped into the dim light, "You should just surrender right now. After all, I'd hate to waste such fine vessels for the demons." Blood began to rise from the fresh wound that she had inflicted upon herself, giving more power to the beast that dwelled inside.

* * *

_So, next chapter, starting off with a fight scene. .o. _

_I was really debating whether I should go ahead with the fighting or not. But as you can see, I didn't. XD_

_Also, I honestly had a hard time writing this chapter. Really. I started with a Fenris POV, but it changes to a Anders POV.. which kinda turned to Hawke? XD I had some real writers block with this chapter, but my friend helped me out a lot with a couple of sentences to get me back on the right track ^_^_

_Anyway, I'll try not to be lazy and write the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
